NBA All-Star Game
The NBA All-Star Game is an annual exhibition game hosted annually by the National Basketball Association. It features an all-star team from the Eastern Conference against an all-star team from the Western Conference. It was first held in 1951. List of All-Star Games * 1951 NBA All-Star Game (Boston, Massachusetts) * 1952 NBA All-Star Game (Boston, Massachusetts) * 1953 NBA All-Star Game (Fort Wayne, Indiana) * 1954 NBA All-Star Game (Manhattan, New York) * 1955 NBA All-Star Game (Manhattan, New York) * 1956 NBA All-Star Game (Rochester, New York) * 1957 NBA All-Star Game (Boston, Massachusetts) * 1958 NBA All-Star Game (St. Louis, Missouri) * 1959 NBA All-Star Game (Detroit, Michigan) * 1960 NBA All-Star Game (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * 1961 NBA All-Star Game (Syracuse, New York) * 1962 NBA All-Star Game (St. Louis, Missouri) * 1963 NBA All-Star Game (Los Angeles, California) * 1964 NBA All-Star Game (Boston, Massachusetts) * 1965 NBA All-Star Game (St. Louis, Missouri) * 1966 NBA All-Star Game (Cincinnati, Ohio) * 1967 NBA All-Star Game (Daly City, California) * 1968 NBA All-Star Game (Manhattan, New York) * 1969 NBA All-Star Game (Baltimore, Maryland) * 1970 NBA All-Star Game (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * 1971 NBA All-Star Game (San Diego, California) * 1972 NBA All-Star Game (Inglewood, California) * 1973 NBA All-Star Game (Chicago, Illinois) * 1974 NBA All-Star Game (Seattle, Washington) * 1975 NBA All-Star Game (Phoenix, Arizona) * 1976 NBA All-Star Game (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * 1977 NBA All-Star Game (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * 1978 NBA All-Star Game (Atlanta, Georgia) * 1979 NBA All-Star Game (Pontiac, Michigan) * 1980 NBA All-Star Game (Landover, Maryland) * 1981 NBA All-Star Game (Richfield, Ohio) * 1982 NBA All-Star Game (East Rutherford, New Jersey) * 1983 NBA All-Star Game (Inglewood, California) * 1984 NBA All-Star Game (Denver, Colorado) * 1985 NBA All-Star Game (Indianapolis, Indiana) * 1986 NBA All-Star Game (Dallas, Texas) * 1987 NBA All-Star Game (Seattle, Washington) * 1988 NBA All-Star Game (Chicago, Illinois) * 1989 NBA All-Star Game (Houston, Texas) * 1990 NBA All-Star Game (Miami, Florida) * 1991 NBA All-Star Game (Charlotte, North Carolina) * 1992 NBA All-Star Game (Orlando, Florida) * 1993 NBA All-Star Game (Salt Lake City, Utah) * 1994 NBA All-Star Game (Minneapolis, Minnesota) * 1995 NBA All-Star Game (Phoenix, Arizona) * 1996 NBA All-Star Game (San Antonio, Texas) * 1997 NBA All-Star Game (Cleveland, Ohio) * 1998 NBA All-Star Game (Manhattan, New York) * 1999 NBA All-Star Game (cancelled due to lockout) * 2000 NBA All-Star Game (Oakland, California) * 2001 NBA All-Star Game (Washington, District of Columbia) * 2002 NBA All-Star Game (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * 2003 NBA All-Star Game (Atlanta, Georgia) * 2004 NBA All-Star Game (Los Angeles, California) * 2005 NBA All-Star Game (Denver, Colorado) * 2006 NBA All-Star Game (Houston, Texas) * 2007 NBA All-Star Game (Las Vegas, Nevada) * 2008 NBA All-Star Game (New Orleans, Louisiana) * 2009 NBA All-Star Game (Phoenix, Arizona) * 2010 NBA All-Star Game (Arlington, Texas) * 2011 NBA All-Star Game (Los Angeles, California) * 2012 NBA All-Star Game (Orlando, Florida) * 2013 NBA All-Star Game (Houston, Texas) * 2014 NBA All-Star Game (New Orleans, Louisiana) * 2015 NBA All-Star Game (Manhattan, New York) * 2016 NBA All-Star Game (Toronto, Ontario) Category:NBA